A new CPU in Gamindustri
by Haruna Minase
Summary: Neptune spotted a UFO outside Planeptune and what she found there is not a UFO but a CPU! what is a CPU doing outside her Nation? what is her motive? Make her own Nation? Take over Planeptune? that's for you to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere outside Planeptune there is a UFO flying around in circles as if it's looking for something the report says whenever someone get close to it vanishes without a trace and so Neptune took the job to investigate herself and find out what it is.

Few moments later Neptune arrived to her destination and there she saw it the UFO

"OOHH!" Neptune exclaimed.

She quickly closed her mouth in order not to alarm the UFO she has impression of thinking that it might disappear when she makes any noise Neptune then went stealth mode like she is on mission or something kinda like that one guy what was his name again?...Sna...Snail?...anyways as Neptune got closer to the UFO she notice something was off. well for one thing is that the UFO is not really an object but it's a shape of a human a 'girl' she thought. Neptune examined the 'girl's appearance she has the resemblance of CPU she has 'wings' she has the same suit of a CPU. her long hair is worn in braids as much as she wants to examine further the 'girl' is not facing her meaning Neptune has to go around to see the 'girl's face but she is at risk of being discovered but that didn't stop her from seeing what she wants to see and so...

"*sneak* *sneak* *sneak* like a snake" Neptune softly chants this word as she crawl around to see the 'girl' or rather a "CPU"without being noticed well that's what Neptune thought...little did Neptune know the 'girl' or rather the "CPU" already notice her presence and intentionally let her do what she want...but the 'girl' became impatient so she...

"Hey...how long are you gonna crawl there?" the 'girl' spoke.

"Yikes!" Neptune Stood up as the 'girl' called out someone well there was no one but Neptune so who else could it be? what's more how did she know that Neptune was crawling? does she have eyes on the back of her head? Nah of course not that would be weird right? She just simply guess it...yeah you heard me she guessed it you got a problem with that?...*ahem* anyways back to the story...

Neptune scratch the back of her head saying "How did you know i was here?" she ask the 'girl'.

"I can sense a share energy coming from you." the 'girl' paused then continued "are you by chance a CPU?" the 'girl' asked Neptune.

Normally Neptune would put her battle stance on but the 'girl' didn't give off any kind of hostility while saying those words so Neptune decided to play along with her and find out her motive. "I'm glad you ask. I'm Neptune the CPU of Planeptune." she puffed her chest as if she was proud claiming such title which is true. "and in case you didn't know i am also the main character of this game." Neptune added.

the 'girl' giggled softly as she heard Neptune's declaration. too bad Neptune couldn't hear it.

"Would you mind going down from there? it's kinda hard to talk to you if you are up there." Neptune complained on the 'girl' in question well she has point i mean it's kinda rude that someone is talking to them with their back turned on you especially way above your head.

"oh sorry about that i'll be right there." the 'girl' then slowly descent to the ground. as she do so for some reason Neptune starts to get nervous and yet excited of what the 'girl's face looks like.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." the 'girl' then turned to Neptune's direction.

Neptune saw a cute face looking 'girl' that made her jaw drop the moment she saw her face she want to say it to her that she is cute and all but something stopped her from doing so and that is the 'girl's eyes are different. It's heterochromia(different eye colors)the left eye is teal while the other is blue and also she has the power symbol in her eyes.'is she really a CPU? i guess it wouldn't hurt to ask right?' Neptune thought.

Meanwhile the 'girl' already landed but Neptune didn't notice her.

"Hello? are you there?" the 'girl' waved her hand in front of Neptune's face.

Neptune snapped out of her dazed state "Nepu! my bad i was in dazed the moment i saw your face." Neptune answered out in impulse.

"oh? is there something on my face Lady CPU?" the 'girl' replied.

"Ah..." and Neptune blew it now she have to think fast what to say to her regarding her face then she-

"N-no there is N-nothing wrong with your face just that...they are...uhmm "Unique" in a way." Neptune nervously tried to compliment the 'girl' and thankfully enough. "Ah...i get that a lot don't worry i'm not offended." Neptune sigh in relief as she heard that.

"So...is there something you need from me Lady CPU?" the "girl" asked Neptune.

"Ah no need to be so formal about it Miss it's not my style. Just call me Neptune." Neptune Replied.

"oh? okay if you say so...then what brings you here Neptune?" the 'girl' then went straight to the point.

'Hey!...that's my line i should be the one who is asking here!." Neptune retorted.

"What are YOU doing in my territory?" Neptune points a finger on the 'girl' as she said this. while she didn't mean to pick to a fight with a stranger let alone picking a fight with a CPU it could be disastrous and this 'girl' here is definitely one of them.

"ahh...sorry about that Neptune." the 'girl' bowed her head and apologized.

Neptune was glad that this 'girl' isn't the type of person who would pick so easily who knows what would happen if she take it the wrong way? nevertheless Neptune save herself from getting herself into trouble(again) as long she keeps it up she won't have to fight the 'girl'.

"as for the reason why i am here...i'm gathering shares." the 'girl' spoke. "And yes i'm a CPU that should be obvious enough right?" she added.

"but there is nothing here but grass. How are you able to gather shares if there no people here?" Neptune questioned what the 'girl' is thinking if she lost her marbles or just fooling around.

"Oh about that i'm using an alternate method to collect shares." the 'girl' explained.

the 'girl' was able to collect shares by placing a barrier around the location she desired the bigger the location the faster she is able to gather her shares but she only made a small one because she didn't want to standout but alas her plan has failed.

"what do you plan to do with the shares? make your own nation or something?" Neptune asked. it could be bad if there is another rival appeared. Neptune wouldn't mind having another but she doubt others would like it they will most likely take her out before she can prosper.

"Ah no it's not like that." the 'girl' replied while waving her two hands. "I have no intention to make my own nation here the only reason why i did is because..." the 'girl' stopped before she complete her sentence.

"because?..."

"because i...i'm on my last legs." the 'girl' casually said it like there was no weight in her words.

"if i don't collect enough shares i'll..." she continued.

"you'll disappear?" Neptune completed the 'girl's sentence.

the 'girl' nodded and Neptune guessed it right and she regret hearing her reason for gathering shares Neptune couldn't decide what to do with the 'girl' will she stop her from gathering shares? or just leave her be and hopefully the others won't notice her but that's unlikely sooner or later the CPU's from other nations would notice this and she won't like what will happen after that...well knowing Neptune she knows what she has to do and that is...

"That settles it." Neptune said to herself.

"Eh?" the 'girl' was confused thinking who is she talking to.

"I'll help you collect shares you need that way you won't disappear right?"

the 'girl' was surprised of what just happened Neptune the one she never met before, a stranger to her, helping her out?

"Don't worry i'll tell others about it who knows they might help you out too!" Neptune smile was beaming and made a peace sign.

the 'girl' was happy like really happy a CPU she barely know is gonna help her out to collect shares she couldn't help but cry.

"Eh? EHHHHH! do-don't cry Miss! oh man jeez what did i do to deserve this..." Neptune was panicking on what to do with the 'girl'.

"*sniff* ah no it's *sniff* nothing Neptune i'm just...happy that you would help me out even though we just met."

"Heyyyy...we are no longer strangers anymore we are friends now." Neptune replied.

"Nice to meet yo-...oh yeah i haven't caught your name yet."

"Lilac...My name is LilacHeart."

"Nice to meet ya LilacHeart." Neptune greeted her new friend and offered a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too Neptune." and LilacHeart accepted it.

and thus the bond has been made between Neptune and her New CPU friend named LilacHeart and so...

"So uhh what do you plan to do now?" Neptune ask LilacHeart.

"I don't know honestly...teehee~" LilacHeart made a cutesy face as she said this.

"Nep WHAT!"

* * *

 **Author's Comment : Hello! Haru here i hope you enjoyed reading my first FanFic of Neptunia any kind of feedbacks/reviews/comments is much appreciated although i would love positive ones because they encourage me to write more of these. :)**

 **Note : My OC LilacHeart doesn't have a nickname yet so look forward when Neptune give her one or you guys can suggest what suits for her.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Nep? WHAT!" Neptune fall head first to the ground. "You didn't planned that ahead?!" she made a quick recovery from her "face-plant". asking LilacHeart further.

"it's not like i didn't...i just simply couldn't." LilacHeart scratches her cheek softly and was blushing. Was there even to blush about? no right? does she have a fever or something? anyways.

Neptune then remembered what they talked about earlier(Chapter 1)LilacHeart couldn't think of what to do after that because she was too focus on surviving she couldn't help it and Neptune didn't realize it she couldn't blame her either and from the looks of it the atmosphere is getting heavy and Neptune just had an idea what to do for this kind of situation.

"Hey...wanna come over to my place? it's fun there we can play games, eat puddings, take naps all day..." Neptune kept on and invited LilacHeart to come with her as good as it may seems but LilacHeart didn't feel the same not because she didn't like it or anything in fact she like to do those kind of things but alas she cannot because...

"I would love to come with you Neptune but..." LilacHeart said with a sad tone.

"i can't...i have to watch this place." she said her reason.

"the moment i leave this place and when the monsters pass through this barrier i'll be weakened, i may not look like it. but i'm not in condition to fight at all either." the 'girl' explained her reason and probably the reason why Neptune couldn't feel the hostility on her, LilacHeart is unable to fight due to low on share energy. after Neptune hearing it gave her the more the reason to help her out but she can't leave LilacHeart here outside in the vast plains without any kind of interaction and far away from civilization she has think of something without leaving her behind or at least somewhere near to her place.

then Neptune had another idea(again she popping with ideas ain't she?) and hoping this will work for LilacHeart.

"Hey can i ask you something?" Neptune asked LilacHeart.

"hmm? what is it Neptune?"

"you are able to place barriers where ever you like right?"

"*nod* yes i can why?"

"I just got a best idea that would work for you wanna hear it?"

LilacHeart was confused on what Neptune's thinking but at the same time she got interest or at least curious about it.

"but first do you use some sort of device to place those barriers?"

"Ah...yes i have the device that's able to do that." LilacHeart showed her the device.

"Ooohhh it's look so cool i bet my sister would love to have one of these." Neptune's eyes were sparkling in amazement when she saw the device.

"What's it called?"

"ah..." LilacHeart was dumbstruck. "It doesn't have any name for it yet..." for the first time ever in gamindustri a CPU who made her own device but doesn't have name for it how dumb can she get? was it intentional or just playing feign ignorance?*ahem* sorry about that i just couldn't help it...anyways.

"You don't have a name for it? well then i'll name it for ya." another weird idea coming from Neptune. well it's not always weird right?

"You will?"

"Sure! i mean that's what friends are for!" Neptune said with confidence. "right?" or so i thought.

"*nod* *nod*" and LilacHeart completely fell for it not in a bad way of course.

"Hmmm~ what to name it..." Neptune thinking out loud. "OH! i know! we'll call it...the "NepBarrier"!"

"OOhhhhh! *clap* *clap*" LilacHeart was amazed like a kid who just saw something amazing as expected of Neptune. "Hehe~." she put her hands on her hips as if she is the one who made that device(well technically she named it but she is not the owner).

"Now that's settled...now where was i...oh yes the idea" Neptune went back to the main topic.

"My super-awesome cool idea will blow your head off! are you ready?"

"Uhhhh i don't know how to answer that but...I'm ready!" LilacHeart got excited yet again like a kid.

"Here it is...dun~ dun~ dun~"

"We are gonna put the NepBarrier to my place! Planeptune!"

"EHHHHHHHH! are you sure it's okay? won't your people be wary about my appearance? afterall i'm a CPU as well."

"Nahhhh~ my people and the other nations are super friendly did you also know those CPU's are also my friends as well?" Neptune mentioned the CPU's from the other nations i'm gonna bet a certain raven-haired CPU would love to hear it herself too bad she is not here for now...

"Ehhhhhh! really that's so cool! this is the first time i heard of this!" LilacHeart was astonished that this Neptune person she met the first friend she made has befriended the other nations CPU? how amazing can it be? LilacHeart was really really glad she met Neptune.

"Hehe~ your making me blush." and Neptune did get blush who would have thought someone like LilacHeart would make Neptune blush? i think someone is gonna get jealous about this but thankfully that person is not here...for now...back to the story.

"So how are we gonna place it there? i can't leave this place."

"Hold on a minute i'm gonna call for help for this task. and i know a person who fits the bill." Neptune brings out her cellphone to call the "person" she needs.

"Hi-*cutoff*"

* * *

Meanwhile in Planeptune's Basilicom a certain CPU or rather a CPU canditate just came back from her errand.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back Nepgear how did it go?" a small fairy sitting on a floating book greeted Nepgear.

"it went just fine Histoire."

"as diligent as always Nepgear...*sigh* i really wish Neptune would follow your example instead of just fooling around." Histoire complimented Nepgear at the same time Complains to Neptune who is not present at the moment.

"haha~" Nepgear laughs weakly."Speaking of Neptune where is my big sister Histoire?" she asked.

"Oh...right Neptune took a quest of her own although she has been taking her time after she left. Neptune should be able to finish a quest like that by herself." Histoire said with a worried tone.

"Maybe she went somewhere else? like she went to another nation?"

"I guess you are right Nepgear knowing Neptune she will most likely do that."

"Yeah it's Neptune afterall." a beat. "haha~" Nepgear laughs weakly.

but deep inside just like Histoire, Nepgear is worried she couldn't help it she love her sister even if the quest is something easy she still couldn't help but worried about her and speaking of Neptune...

"*ring* *ring*" a phone is ringing or rather Nepgear's N-Gear is ringing(which can be found on her left thigh).

"!" Nepgear was startled.

"It's Neptune! i better answer this *picks up*."

"(Hi! Nep Jr.!)." a happy tone of voice coming from the phone.

"Neptune! Histoire and i were really worried about you...where are you?" Nepgear almost cried but held back.

"(Sorry dear little sister of mine i'm kinda in a pickle right now.)"

Neptune in trouble? what it could be? is she terribly injured? is she in danger? those are the words are circling around Nepgear's mind. there could be more but they are irrelevant.

"What happened Neptune?" Nepgear said with a worried tone.

"(Can you come over here? i could use your help right now Nep. Jr)"

"Where is it Neptune?."

"(it's just outside near Planeptune you won't miss it)"

"Okay i'll be right there Neptune."

and the conversation has ended "Where are you going Nepgear?" Histoire asked.

"Going to where Neptune is, Histoire...i think she is in trouble." said with a serious face.

"I see...be careful Nepgear."

"I will. I'll be going now." Nepgear ran to the balcony then transformed to her HDD form and fly away.

"(hold on Neptune...i'm coming)"

* * *

 **Author's Comment : Hello! it's me again Haru to those who are looking forward for LilacHeart nickname...sorry i still haven't got any yet although there is some candidates but i don't know it will fit to her so i'm keeping her that way for this chapter and hopefully in the future chapter she will have one soon...anyways for those who are wondering about the NepBarrier it's effect is similar to a certain Orange-Haired CPU's ability called Sharing Field but with some tweaks...and also like always i look forward for your feedbacks/comments/reviews for my Fanfic(hopefully positive ones)...see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

"(hold on Neptune...i'm coming)" Nepgear prayed that she'll make it in time.

Back in Virtua Plains(yes that's what i'm gonna call it now).

"Eh? Nepgear hanged up on me...hmm...i wonder why" Question marks are popping out of Neptune's Head(of course nobody can see that other than us.)

"What's wrong did something happened?" A worried LilacHeart spoke.

"well...Nep Jr. just hang up on me."

"Oh? is it a bad thing?" she asked.

"not really but my gut tells me something bad is going to happen."

"should i hide? i can do that if you want to." LilacHeart suggested.

"this is Nep. Jr we are talking about she is not the type of CPU who picks fight with anybody. she would rather talk things out over violence." Neptune defended her sister claiming she is not a bad person.

"hmmm...i've been wondering..." Neptune seems to be forgot about it something...something that's been bugging her for quite a while...

"*stare*...*" Neptune stared at LilacHeart's body from top to bottom...i wonder what she is thinking right now?...what do you guys think?...stripping her naked?...maybe?...maybe not?...*cough*...

"w-w-hat are you staring at?" LilacHeart covered her chest as if Neptune just stripped her naked(with her eyes by the way).

"well...it's been bugging me quite a bit..." Neptune who is not sure about what she is saying.

"Don't you have a human form?" a pause. ""Does your HDD form tire you or anything?"

"Human form? what do you mean?" A question mark popped out of LilacHeart's head. "i don't recall CPU's having a human from." she added.

that's new for Neptune...a CPU without a human form...she is getting more questions instead of answers which doesn't really help her at all. but she still continued asking in the hopes all will be answered soon.

"Hmm" LilacHeart Pondered. "Now that i think about it...you don't look like a CPU at all Neptune your more of a Human instead of a CPU." she points at Neptune.

"How come?" LilacHeart asked.

"well for one thing we CPU's can't transform all the time." Neptune explains that she and other CPU's cannot use their HDD forms all the time not because they don't want to. but it takes toll to their bodies and consumes a lot of shares whenever they transform. while on the other hand LilacHeart doesn't apply to those kind of effects on her with the exception that she is not aware of such conditions nor doesn't even know that it's possible for a CPU to have a human form.

"Want me to show you?"

"Ah no need to do that you just said earlier that it takes toll on your body and consumes a lot of shares to maintain it." before LilacHeart continued something shiny that looks like star?(you can guess what this is) coming to their direction.

"is that her Neptune?" she points at the shiny star(?).

"Yepperoni that's Nepgear alright." Neptune replied.

"(Now is my chance.)" LilacHeart whispered to herself.

while Neptune is looking at Nepgear(who is PurpleSister right now), LilacHeart is starting to vanish without her being notice.

"Yohooooo! over here Nepgear!" Neptune waved her hand to Nepgear who is very very far away from her and hopes that she'll see her.

* * *

Meanwhile near Virtua Plains, Nepgear almost reach her destination.

Nepgear's anxiety grows stronger because even though she is almost to her destination her big sister Neptune is still nowhere in sight. She still hopes that she is okay, She hopes that she is fine, She hopes that Neptune is teasing her but the conversation they had earlier tells her otherwise and one of the cause of her anxiety...just as this yet again swirl in Nepgear's mind she then reach her destination the Virtua Plains, she made a quick stop and made a quick scan to her surroundings(looking at the ground).

"Where are you Neptune..." Nepgear said to no one since nobody is there other than herself.

and then she saw a small figure that seems to be waving at her(too bad she is not Neptune because she can't see THAT far.)

as she looks closer she finally saw her sister Neptune...waving at her with a smile on her face after seeing it, all of Nepgear's worries just vanished in a blink of an eye...she was glad that her is fine and well, and what she wanted to do now is...

* * *

Neptune sense that she is in trouble...big trouble not because the monsters are spawning and surrounding to attack her or anyhing but from someone else someone she knew someone she is really close with and what's more she did the same thing to a certain "Tsundere" CPU from another nation and now she is gonna get the receiving end of it.

"oh man..." Neptune scratch the back of her head. "now i'm gonna taste my own medicine by own sister of all people." she complained to nobody although.

"(What she is talking about?)" LilacHeart who is still hiding from Neptune who is secretly listening to her.

Nepgear is closing in real fast like a jet that is about crash Neptune can easily dodge it but she can't because Nepgear would get hurt(?) if she do so, and like Nepgear...Neptune cares for her little Nep. Jr. like a little sister she is and it's up to her big sister Neptune to keep her from harm ...but the question is...who is gonna protect her from Nepgear? since she will be doing the hurting(well not intentionally).

so Neptune grit her teeth and face her head on the attack(not exactly) she is about to receive. she then braced herself for the worse(she is gonna be okay don't worry...i think?).

"(What is she doing? is she gonna catch her or something?)" LilacHeart said to herself.

Nepgear is getting closer really really closer onto Neptune not to mention her voice is getting louder and louder as she gets to Neptune.

"Ne...p...tu...ne...Nep...tune...Neptune!" Nepgear repeated those words as she closes in on her big sister and her eyes are getting red too...uh oh...Neptune made her cry...oh boy she is gonna get an earful from Histoire and we all know(hopefully) Neptune doesn't like lectures coming from her.

she is almost there(well actually i'm just adding some "little" suspense)...

wait for it...

anytime now...

and...*crash sound effect*(sorry i dunno what it sound like)

Nepgear just made an epic spear-dive on Neptune.

"(That's a loud crash she did there)." LilacHeart commented.

after the dust or smoke cleared out Nepgear reverted back to her human form. and what LilacHeart saw is a awkward yet heartwarming scene from those two. LilacHeart that is still watching from the sidelines continue to observe them further until Neptune calls her out.

"Neptune *cries* Neptune! *cries more* i'm so glad you're okay!" Nepgear sobbing on Neptune's chest like a baby.

"ow...Nep. Jr. your such a baby *pats Nepgear on the head* what gives? why crash onto me? do you hate me or something?" Neptune complained.

"*wipes off tears* n-no! it's not like that! i was just glad you're okay Neptune! i was so really worried about you."

"Really?...oh right." Neptune suddenly remembers the idea she thought of earlier. "Can you help with me something Nepgear? i can't really do this on my own." she then went straight to the main topic at hand.

"Sure!. what should i do?" Nepgear eager to help her sister out it's been a while since the last time Neptune asked for assistance.

"But before that let me introduce yo- huh? she's gone?" Neptune finally realized that LilacHeart disappeared.

"hmm? is there something wrong?" Nepgear asked.

"My new buddy is gone!" Neptune exclaimed.

"eh? what do you mean?"

"she is just right there a while ago!" Neptune points to where LilacHeart is.

"but i don't see anyone but you Neptune."

Neptune tried calling LilacHeart out in the hope she can hear her well thankfully she can and slowly but surely LilacHeart started to "materialize" but where did she appear?

"Wh-wh-what the g-g-goodness! WHO ARE YOU?!" Nepgear was startled due to LilacHeart appearing right in front her.

" Sorry about that *bow* i didn't mean to surprise you." LilacHeart apologize to Nepgear.

"ahem...let me start over again..." Neptune cuts off between the two then took a deep breath. "Let ME introduce you to my new CPU buddy named...LilacHeart!"

"and here is my-" Neptune then introduce her sister but.

"M-my name is Nepgear, a CPU candidate of Planeptune, nice to meet you. *bow*" Nepgear introduce herself instead of her sister.

"Please to meet you too Nepgear i hope we get along." LilacHeart gave her friendly greeting.

"I hope we get along too Miss LilacHeart."

* * *

 **Author's Comment : Hello it's me again! i just notice that the story is progressing slowly and i would like to apologize for that but i can't really help it, and i'm sorry again that i still haven't gave my OC a nickname for her yet. that aside i look forward for more reviews/feedbacks/comments or even questions regarding to my story! i will be seeing you guys soon in the next chapter! NEP OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I hope we get along too Miss LilacHeart." greeted by Nepgear.

after that Neptune explained LilacHeart's situation to Nepgear and boy she was surprised...a CPU without nation who lives in the middle of nowhere(virtua plains)but what surprised Nepgear the most is LilacHeart's gadget or device called the NepBarrier and she wants to examine it how it works her eyes are sparkling with curiosity.

"I know you are excited and all Nep. Jr. but we need to help "Lily" here first before you can start fiddling with the NepBarrier." Neptune who just snapped Nepgear's out of her daydream mode.

"Oh?! right sorry." Nepgear apologized.

"uhmm." LilacHeart joined in the conversation. "May i ask who is Lily?" she looks at Neptune.

"that's your nickname!" Neptune quickly replied.

"that's a cute name Lily!" Nepgear commented.

"*blush* right...i think so too." LilacHeart who is now named as Lily.(that's what everyone else will call her now including myself.)

"well then, now that's all settled for realsies. let's get crackin~." Neptune did a fist pump.

"Nep. Jr. i want you to put that NepBarrier to our Basilicom(to be more specific she is referring the Nep Sisters room)."

"Eh? but wouldn't that be bad? won't she drain our shares if we put it there?"

"No the NepBarrier doesn't work like that." Lily retorted.

Lily explains to Nepgear how the NepBarrier works(or rather me instead.) the NepBarrier is able to generate shares depending where it's been placed and it doesn't have any kind of side effects like draining shares from another CPU like what Nepgear mentioned earlier because Lily knew it would be a dangerous device if it falls into the wrong hands. so she decided to make at least 5 of them that only works exclusively for her only. meaning that only she can recover her shares.

"Oh i see...sorry i didn't mean to speak ill of you."

"it's alright i understand your concern."

"uhmm...can we just go and do this already? i wanna go home and eat my puddings." Neptune got impatient not minding the serious conversation between Lily and Nepgear.

"Oh." said both at the same the time(Lily and Nepgear)

"Right...Here you go Nepgear. please take good care of it." Lily handed her spare NepBarrier.

"I will Lily you can count on me!" Nepgear happily replied.

Nepgear transformed into her HDD form and left the other two to set up the NepBarrier to Planeptune's Basilicom. while they are waiting. Lily wondered what would Neptune look like when she transformed into her HDD form. will she be like Nepgear's? or something else Neptune offered her to show her HDD form but she refuse she knows that(well technically told by Neptune)Neptune can't just transform just because she wanted to see what she looks like, she feels bad if Lily accepted her offer transforming just to show off, something she would never do, while Lily wonders about Neptune's HDD appearance, Neptune received a message from Nepgear that she placed the NepBarrier to the Basilicom.

"Awesomesauce! that's my Nep. Jr." Neptune Praised Nepgear for a job well done.

"Ah...wait before we leave i better get the other NepBarriers i placed here it's not that far, be right back." Lily then went quickly to retrieve her belongings(the NepBarriers).

After a while Lily returned from her small errand.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Neptune, shall we go?" Lily asked.

"*nod* yeah let's-a-go!" Neptune happily replied.

Lily then saw Neptune transformed for the first time and, she was astonished...amazed that she didn't expect that Neptune would actually turn into an adult much more mature than Nepgear's HDD form, not to mention.

"This is my CPU form...PurpleHeart"

Her voice deepens as well, Lily was convinced that she is no longer the Neptune she know. the person or rather a goddess who is front of her right now is a whole different person.

"is something wrong Lily?" a worried PurpleHeart spoke.

Lily was spacing out due to how beautiful and elegant PurpleHeart is, she has been calling out to her multiple times already(deja vu?)

"oh..." Lily snapped out of herself. "Sorry...your appearance is just different from what i portrait. i thought that you be similar to Nepgear's"

"i get that a lot from my friends."

"well...shall we get going? Nepgear is waiting for us."

Lily nodded in agreement with PurpleHeart as they flew up and left Virtua Plains.

* * *

Up in the skies near Planeptune...

Lily made a mistake...a mistake that put herself in danger...because she didn't collect enough shares to travel(well Planeptune is not far from her location(Virtua Plains), didn't expect to leave so soon and now she is starting to feel weak, her eyes getting blurry, she couln't focus on what's ahead of her, sooner or later Neptune would notice this who is now far away from her. she didn't want to trouble her, but with her current state, well she is gonna cause her trouble now that she is starting to(yet again)lose her sight of Neptune...

"(not good...i'm blacking out...sorry...Neptune)"

Neptune who is oblivious to Lily's situation, looks back and notice that she is way ahead of Lily...she then notice something was off Lily is suppose to be near her she thought that was she flying too fast? or was it something else? then upon close inspection Lily was slowing down unable to keep up with her. Neptune suddenly remembered what they talked about(read chapter 1 if you haven't)earlier. she realized too late and felt bad for suggesting such an idea not to mention she completely forgot a very important one. but she didn't have the time to think about it now because Lily is starting to fall down and she has to take action and fast or else Lily would be badly injured. so she made a quick swift move to catch Lily.

"Got you!" PurpleHeart catches Lily in time(well she is not that far).

"Lily...Lily! wake up!" PurpleHeart calls out to Lily who is still unconscious.

slowly but surely Lily starts to gain her senses.

"*waking up* mmm...huh?...Nep...tune?" Lily weakly respond to PurpleHeart.

"Phew...you're okay we are almost there Lily just hold on a bit longer." PurpleHeart felt relieved that Lily is still with her.

PurpleHeart then flew faster because Lily is still not out of the woods yet.

* * *

After few lines here and there they finally reach Planeptune's Basilicom, PurpleHeart landed at the balcony(which is connected to their room by the way)and never bothered transforming back because it was an emergency. she called out-

"Nepgear! where are you?!" PurpleHeart shouted.

"Over here Nep- What the goodness?! what happened?!" Nepgear(who is now in her human form) was startled of what she saw.

"i'll explain later where did you put the NepBarrier?" not minding her sister's startled state, PurpleHeart went straight to look for her objective that is where Nepgear put the NepBarrier she didn't wait for her little sister response. PurpleHeart is out of her character who is usually calm and collected in any kind situation. this was no different but she couldn't help losing a friend who will just "disappear" because of one "small" mistake she made. as PurpleHeart looks for the NepBarrier(well she could have found it easily enough if she wasn't panicking).

"It's over there Neptune." Nepgear points the NepBarrier that is just right near their bed(don't ask me please.)

"!" PurpleHeart notice the NepBarrier and what Nepgear said was true she then quickly put Lily to their bed.(nice and slow of course.)

PurpleHeart grab Lily's right hand and prayed that she is not too late...well she is not now that Lily is slowly recovering PurpleHeart can sense her Share Energy flowing back to her now that she is inside the NepBarrier.

PurpleHeart sighed in relieved. as things went died down(well more like PurpleHeart who finally gained back her composure)reverted back to her Human Form.

"geez...that was nerver-wracking i thought i screwed it up big time."

"What's with all this noise?" a loud yet calmed voice came from nowhere(you know who this is).

Neptune and Nepgear recognize that voice it's none other than...

"Neptune...what is going o- wait...who is that person?" Histoire asked.

"well it's a bit long story...so sit right there...well your already sitting, anyway it's time for some recap!"

* * *

 **Author's Comment : Hello i'm back again! sorry for the delay NepReaders i just hit a road block lately but worry not it won't stop me from finishing this chapter! and also Hurray for LilacHeart she has a Nickname now! as always i look forward for more reviews/comments/feedback and of course questions regarding to my story see you in the next chapter! bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

"well it's a bit long story...so sit right there...well your already sitting, anyway it's time for some recap!"

do you guys really think that Neptune would really explain Lily's situation again? yes? then think again!

"Since last time I was the one who explained things, this time Nepgear will do the explaining things for me instead."

"Eh? why me?" Nepgear asked.

"Well for one thing you can do a better job than me in this kind of stuff." Neptune replied.

"*sweat drop*ha...i see, i'll try my best to explain it then." Nepgear didn't mind Neptune's complain because she knew it would happen.

"ahem...it all sta-" sorry i have to cutoff Nepgear's plot advancing lectures(it's not a lecture but you get what i mean right?)anyways.

"and that's how it is." Nepgear whom didn't realized that she got cutoff from her long explaination.

"I see...that explains everything it seems, this is the first time i heard of her." Histoire who is surprise to Nepgear's explanation.

Histoire was convinced however she felt something was missing she wanted to ask more but that can wait she other things to do more specifically for Neptune and Nepgear.

"that aside, i got a quest for you two, there has been powerful monsters running amok near Lastation i want you two to exterminate it." Histoire went back to main topic at hand.

"aww man...we just got back from our previous quest." Neptune complained

while on the other hand Nepgear doesn't mind it all as long as it will help them get shares more like she is much more diligent than Neptune in terms of day to day work.

"Do no worry you two are not the only ones who will take of this quest the other two CPU's of Lastation will be helping you there."

When Neptune heard that the CPU from Lastation helping them out she couldn't help but get excited and she is not the only one who feel the same way, Nepgear too is excited to see her "best" friend from Lastation who is also a CPU candidate as well...

"Fine..." Neptune scratches her head. "as long as Lonely Heart will keep me accompany i guess it wouldn't hurt to go there.'

Nepgear nodded in agreement, as they were about to leave. Histoire stopped them.

"Before you two leave, let's bring her to our guest room we don't know when she will wake up." Histoire points Lily who is sleeping soundly.

"Alrighty we'll do just that." a beat. "don't forget to bring the NepBarrier, Nepgear." she added.

"Okay Neptune." Nepgear replied.

and so Neptune brought Lily to their guest room while Nepgear placed the NepBarrier near to Lily's bed. Both wondered when will Lily wake up hopefully after they return she is up and kicking(not literally)after that. They left the guest room and went to finish their quest.

* * *

*night time*(yes i have to make a time skip.)

few hours later it's finally night time nobody bothered visiting Lily because Histoire told them to leave her be until she is fully recovered or at least enough shares(via NepBarrier)to move around which she is doing right now...

"*waking up* mmmm...huh?...where am i?..." Lily asked but no one answered unfortunately.

she slowly got up on her bed and scan around her surroundings, she wondered how she ended up on where she was but then she suddenly remembered. she passed out before reaching Planeptune but it seems she made it somehow so her questions is who saved her? there is one person who can save her and that is.

"PurpleHeart...Neptune." Lily said to herself.

Yes only Neptune can save her at that time she was glad that Neptune was there to save her but she felt bad that for causing a lot of trouble(well it's not a lot actually)and she blame herself for it, for not reminding Neptune about her "condition".

"(Guess there is no need to worry about it now, it already happened. I'll just apologize to Neptune.)" Lily thought to herself.

and so Lily has free time, she thinks on what to do now that she feels better well at least for now thanks to her NepBarrier that has been placed near to her bed, she has also spare ones(4 of them). but they are not needed for now since she thought that one is enough and this place is safe from any kinds of threat(like monsters and such).

she intented to leave the room for a while. but then again there is a possibility that she might miss them if she is out. Then she notice that there is a window she went there to take a look.

"(So...this is Planeptune...)"

as she taking her time gazing, someone is knocking at the door. Lily didn't heard the knock she was spacing out(like last time). so the person came in and noticed that Lily is not in her bed.

"LilacHeart?." the person called to her.

"hmm? oh?" Lily responded.

"oh so you are awake now, how are you feeling?" the person asked her.

"I'm feeling well thank you for your concern." Lily replied.

"I see, i'm glad you are alright. and oh i forgot to introduce myself my name is-" before the person can say it's name.

"Histoire i presume?" Lily knew her name.

"Oh? did Neptune mentioned about me?" Histoire asked.

"No...i've known you since i was born."

Histoire was confused, unsure what to say to LilacHeart how could she know about her? Histoire only knew that there are only 4 CPU's were born she doesn't remember or recall of a Fifth CPU this is her first time she met LilacHeart she thought.

Lily didn't give Histoire time to think, she went on.

"I know what you're thinking Histoire. I will tell you and the others everything about me but for now please keep this conversation between us." Lily just gave a ludicrous revalation she knows everyone? including Histoire? *cough*...

Histoire was rendered speechless she doesn't know if she should trust LilacHeart she couldn't help but doubt her.

"Why?" the only word came out from Histoire.

"Because my existence will be at stake if you tell them now." Lily said grimly.

Histoire was not satisfied with Lily's explanation all of it are too vague to make heads(coins?)like puzzle pieces that are scattered around all over the place.

"You got to trust me Histoire." Lily pleaded. begging for Histoire's cooperation.

Although Histoire couldn't "feel" any ill intentions coming from her words so she-

"Alright i promise." Histoire decided to play along with her and observe Lily for now. if she find out that she is threat to the other CPU's she won't have second thoughts on telling Lily's "secret" to others.

"Thank you Histoire." Lily bowed her head in gratitude.

Lily felt that the atmostsphere is getting heavy(who would have thought she can feel it too?)she decides to change topic.

"So uhm...what brings you here?"

"Oh? right i was planning to check on you and see how you are doing. But it seems there was no need for me to do so." Histoire replied.

"Neptune and Nepgear are worried about you."she added.

"Oh that's right where are they right now?" Lily completely forgot about the Nep Sisters.

"They are sleeping and it's almost midnight if you are wondering why."

"i see...i guess i'll have to wait until then."

"What do you plan to do now?" Histoire asked.

"Hmmm explore gamindustri i guess? i wanna see what the other nations looks like." Lily half-heartedly answered.

"Then it would be best that you take your rest for tonight." Histoire suggested.

"Yeah i'll do just that there is nothing much i can do anyways."

"Good night Histoire."

Histoire just simply nodded then left the room.

Lily had a long day, events comes one after another some are good, some are bad, but it was worthwhile experiencing. not to mention she even convinced Histoire who is usually cautious in about everything to cooperate with her but she already knew that Histoire is not convinced or rather she knew that if she screws it up or do something that will make suspicious of her, Lily knew that Histoire will expose her "secret" to others and she felt a cold chill when that happened.

after Lily recalling all of the events that has transpired. she decided to call it a day and hopefully less trouble for others this time.

"Good night...Neptune..." Lily softly whispers to herself as she goes to her bed.

* * *

 **Author's Comment : Hi everyone! Haru here sorry again for the delay i'm having a hard time dealing with personal life stuff and all but like i said in the previous chapter it will not stop me from finishing this chapter! as always i look forward to your feedback/comments/reviews and questions regarding my story see you NepReaders on the next chapter! bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

*Morning*

Everyone is now awake doing their usual stuff as always, like they always say 'same old same old'. But today is gonna be different for our main character of this fanfic and it's not Neptune sadly.

It's none other than LilacHeart a.k.a Lily(given by Neptune herself)who is up early exploring the Planeptune's Basilicom greeting the staffs along the way.

"(I must say they are quite friendly and easy-going maybe?)" Lily thought.

after some small tour insid the Basilicom, she wanted to leave and explore the city for a bit but she thought that it can wait, her first objective for today is to wait for Neptune and the others and apologize for what happened yesterday. Well unfortunately for her, she hasn't seen them yet.

She wandered for a bit and hope that she might bump into them to her surprise she already found them at the kitchen.

"Oh! good morning Lily, how are you feeling?" Nepgear spoke.

"Breakfast is almost ready, take you seat while you wait." she added.

Lily then went to her seat near to Neptune. Who is already craving to eat her breakfast.

"Can't...wait much...longer...i'm so hungry..." Neptune exaggerated her hunger.

"Get a hold yourself Neptune you are embarassing yourself in front of LilacHeart." Histoire scolded Neptune.

"bu-but i'm so hungry Histy~"

"It's alright Histoire i don't mind." Lily commented.

it didn't take long before Nepgear was done prepping up their breakfast.

"All done Breakfast is ready everyone!." Nepgear cheerfully shouted.

* * *

while they were eating Lily interrupted them.

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday." she apologized.

the three was confused of why Lily was apologizing until they remembered what happened. Lily was unconscious when Neptune(who is PurpleHeart at that time)brought her into their Basilicom not to mention Neptune made quite a scene yesterday a CPU gasping for share energy and thankfully the NepBarrier was able to give Lily of what she needs and fast too.

"aww~ don't worry about it, Lily it's all good." Neptune cheerfully replied.

Neptune didn't like about serious conversation like this she wanted to forget it as much as she can and now it's starting to haunt her again. Neptune shook those dark thoughts that's going into her noggin, and decided to change the topic.

"So Lily what do you plan to do now?" Neptune asked.

"Hmmm explore Gamindustri i guess and visit the other nations and while i'm at it. i kinda want to meet the other CPU's as well." Lily replied.

Lily planned to explore gamindustri like what she told Histoire last night except she didn't mention meeting the other CPU's from their respective nations. 'what is she thinking?' Histoire thought.

"ooohhh which nation do you plan to visit first?" Neptune asked.

"Uhmmm i don't know honestly." Lily replied.

Histoire felt that Lily was lying if she knew her then it's unlikely for her not to know the names of each nation. she wanted to tell Neptune and Nepgear about it but she couldn't due to the promise she made with Lily last night, so far Lily hasn't shown any kind of bad intentions yet, but she is not gonna take chances letting Neptune and Nepgear get dragged into Lily's plan so she made her move.

"I'll give you a map Miss LilacHeart, here you can choose which nation you plan to visit first and i'm sorry to say this but Neptune and Nepgear cannot accompany you." Histoire spoked.

to prevent Neptune and Nepgear guide Lily to her destination wherever it is, Histoire is not gonna let Lily do whatever she pleases you could say that she awfully wary about her.

while on the other hand Lily knew had this one coming, she couldn't blame Histoire for being suspcious of her but nevertheless she continued feigning ignorance.

"b-but why can't we Histy?" Neptune asked Histoire.

"that's because Neptune...YOU have been slacking off for the past few days! as a CPU of Planeptune you must-" and there goes Histoire again a long session of how to be a proper CPU.

meanwhile Nepgear doesn't need to hear all of that because it's already etched to her mind of what she is suppose to do.

"I'my sorry Lily looks like you would have to go on you own, Histoire's lecture is gonna take a while." Nepgear speak for the other two in their place.

"haha..." Lily laughed weakly.

Poor Neptune even if she wanted to get away she knows all too well that if she leave at mid-way she is gonna get in big trouble much more trouble than fighting against some random ancient dragon coming from above.

"i guess it can't be helped i'm gonna take my leave now. see you later Nepgear, send my regards to Neptune and Histoire for me." Lily wave at her as she left.

"Okay! take care!" Nepgear did the same except not leaving of course.

and so Lily bid farewell to the Nep Sisters.

* * *

*overworld*

as Histoire guessed, Lily never bothered opening the map for she knows what the other nations look like not to mention she knows how to get there but she asked herself 'Which nation i should visit first?'

'Lastation? Leanbox? or Lowee?' those 3 names kept circling to her mind, but she knew what she wants and that's

"The land of Black regality...Lastation." Lily said to herself.

and that's where she headed...Lastation a steampunk themed landmass which is located to the east.

she then again herself 'hmm i wonder how am i gonna approach this...should i meet her directly? or not?' for all she knows she can do that but things might get complicated if she barge into a CPU office(well she also knows what it looks like from inside of course)not to mention the CPU might get suspicious of her as well and things will get really really messy if they start a fight there. so she decided to go for the latter route.

few moments later(and no if you guys thinking about random encounters in this fanfic well too bad for you)

she arrived to her destination, well she is just about near the entrance of Lastation's Basilicom and thankfully enough nobody was suspicious of her, well not like she intended to, so she get inside to find a near reception desk to call out her objective.

"How may i help you?" one of the Basilicom Staff asked Lily.

"ah yes i want to have an appointment with Lady BlackHeart, is she available?" Lily replied.

"Just a moment please..." the Staff picked up a phone to call someone.

"May i ask who i'm speaking with?"

"It's "PurpleHeart"." Lily claimed herself as 'PurpleHeart' to call out BlackHeart.

"oh..." the Staff then talked to caller(who is BlackHeart) that's making a confused face.

after awhile the staff gave an okay signal meaning that she can meet Lady BlackHeart.

"Shall i escort you Lady PurpleHeart?" the Staff offered her assistance.

"ah there is no need, i know how to get there." Lily(PurpleHeart) humbly declined her offer.

"i see...have a good day Lady PurpleHeart."

Lily then left the reception desk and made her way to BlackHeart's office. As Lily left the scene there is a girl noticed her.

"Neptune? what is she doing here?"

* * *

 **Author's Comment : and that's it for Planeptune Arc, up next is Lastation's things will get more interesting now that my OC LilacHeart otherwise known as Lily is starting to develop her personality and her origins and more questions will be answered as the story progress tune in next time NepReaders see you in the next Chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Before we proceed let's take a little rewind. But this time we will be observing someone else instead of Lily.

*Lastation Basilicom - Office*

"Phew...all done"

a girl who has been doing nothing but paperwork just finished early than expected.

the girl then stretch her arms up in the air giving herself a job well done. the girl has now free time she wondered what to do next, usually she would try out her other "clothes" i mean those kind of things you would see in anime convention yes you heard me right she is a cosplayer, nobody knows this dark secret, not even her own sister.  
"But it's too early to do that." she thought. Not only that, she might get caught if she do it now, so she decided to think of something else.

she could visit the guild and do some quest to increase her shares, or make a new game, or visit the other nations but then again the other 2 nations are too busy with their own things. The first one who shut herself in playing MMO while other is writing her own novel but there is one nation she can visit and that is...but before she mentioned the name she plans to visit, her line of thought was interrupted.

*ring* *ring* the phone rings suddenly, begging for the girl's attention. Well she doesn't have any reason not to ignore it. So she picked it up

"Hello? Lady Blackheart?" the Caller spoke.

"oh it's you what do you need?" BlackHeart replied.

"there is someone who would like to meet you."

"who is it?"

"Lady PurpleHeart."

BlackHeart was confused, why would PurpleHeart bother do that when she can just waltz right in through the balcony? that's so unlike her.

"Maybe it's some kind of prank for me, knowing her she will most likely do that." she wondered.

"*sigh* let her in i'll see her in my office."

while she didn't expect for Neptune to visit. she couldn't help but wonder of why she would do that? if she just want tease her she could just go straight to her office but she didn't. Neptune went to through the trouble doing that. Does she really want to do that prank badly? BlackHeart couldn't think what's going on Neptune's head.

BlackHeart spends her time thinking as she waits for PurpleHeart to arrive.

* * *

as time passes which lead to present...

Lily arrived to her destination Lady BlackHeart's office. she felt a bit nervous, anything can happen the moment she get inside in that room. Lily wants to avoid fight as much as possible but knowing BlackHeart's personality that's not gonna happen, not to mention she used Neptune's CPU name without her permission just to get into the Basilicom. Despite all that Lily is still determined to meet Lady BlackHeart no matter what.

"Here goes nothing." Lily said to herself.

*knock* *knock*...a voice can be heard inside

"Come in."

Lily opened the door and went inside and she saw BlackHeart but she is not facing her, not to mention she is similar to Neptune, BlackHeart doesn't look like a CPU at all. Lily then thought that probably this is BlackHeart's Human form.

BlackHeart slowly turns around as she speak "What took you so long Nep...tune?"

and then silence...BlackHeart was confused. What she saw is definitely not PurpleHeart or Neptune at all but entirely different entity, a CPU she never saw. but nevermind that BlackHeart transforms into her CPU form then materialize her sword pointing at Lily.

"Not funny you impostor...WHO ARE YOU?!" BlackHeart demanded answer.

Lily can feel the hostility around BlackHeart, she has to answer fast or things might get bad if she didn't.

"My name is LilacHeart." Lily replied.

"LilacHeart?" BlackHeart repeated Lily's name.

BlackHeart has a lot of questions to her but most of them are not important right now, what she needs to know is-

"Why did you use PurpleHeart's name?" BlackHeart asked.

"it's because i want to ask of you."

"ask me? about what?" BlackHeart still pointing her sword at Lily not letting her guard down one bit.

"it's embarassing for me to say this but...can you...be my...friend?." for some reason Lily started to blush as she ask this.

BlackHeart's one and only weakness the word "friend" she may not admit it but BlackHeart wants to have friends, how many? that i don't know. She couldn't befriend anyone due to being CPU and all if she was ordinary human she could have done it. but BlackHeart was not stupid enough to befriend someone she barely know not to mention of all people who wants to befriend her is a CPU. She ask herself why would she?

BlackHeart wasn't about to let her guard down just yet until this "LilacHeart" show her real motive.

"Fight me then if you want to be my friend." BlackHeart urge LilacHeart to fight.

"This is bad." Lily Muttered to herself.

in the end Lily brought a worst case scenario upon herself she knows that she is not yet ready to fight or rather don't have enough shares to keep up with her.

"Then what if i don't want to fight?" Lily knows the answer but she had to ask.

"Then...you will die right here." BlackHeart was serious...Dead serious she wasn't about to let some new CPU running amok BlackHeart knew all too well that a new CPU equals potential threat that might put her own nation at risk and she plans to get rid of the new CPU with her own hands unless LilacHeart was no threat to her nation.

"Why?" Lily ask.

"Because no dumb CPU would be stupid enough to befriend another, you impostor." BlackHeart answered coldly.

Lily hope she could turn things around into her favour but BlackHeart is too hostile and Lily knows that these 4 while in CPU form they are aggresive and competitive and the only way to handle them is to fight fire with fire except for Neptune who wasn't like that it's because of that "incident" that made her more less aggressive. *ahem* back to the situation at hand.

Lily has options to choose from persuade her that she is not a threat to her though that's very unlikely to happen. 2. Fight her then win while it's easier said than done it's no easy task when she doesn't have enough shares. or 3. is to use her ability called "de-materialize" or simply called "invisibility" and escape.

Lily was thinking of choosing plan number 3 but she is not confident if she can get away from BlackHeart if she does where does plan to go? Lowee? Leanbox? that could be suicidal unless she plans to go-

"I don't want to trouble Neptune and the others but it seems i don't have much of a choice here." Lily said to herself.

as she set her plans to motion. another uninvited guest arrived behind Lily's back that is none other than.

"Sis i got the paperwork...done?" the girl was dumbfounded of what she saw. a scene that BlackHeart pointing her sword towards the intruder whom she thought PurpleHeart at first until BlackHeart herself unveiled Lily's Disguise(though it was not a disguise to begin with)

"oh...perfect timing Uni help me get rid of this impostor." BlackHeart who usually does things alone asked for Uni her little sister to help out.

Uni then transforms to her CPU form then points her giant Plasma Beam Launcher at Lily as well. now Lily is truly in a pinch her one possible escape route has been cutoff.

"this is really really bad..." Lily whispered to herself now she has only two options left. that is to fight or persuade them.

"What are you gonna do? beg for you life?" BlackHeart was mocking Lily as if she knew that there is no way her to win the fight but little they know that Lily has a secret weapon a weapon she never wanted to use against them but given the situation, she has no choice but to use it.

"I really don't want to resort in using this but you leave me no other choice." Lily was surrounded by a dark aura as she materialize her weapon.

BlackHeart and Uni(that is now BlackSister at the moment) flew backward a little they felt threatened as Lily draw her weapon. And the moment they saw the weapon they felt a sense of disgust as if their insides being forcefully pulled out.

"Y-y-you..." BlackHeart was stammering. "How dare you use that sword!"

* * *

 **Author's Comment : Haruna here first of all i would like to apologize to everyone for the long delay i knew this is a common excuse but RL issues got the best of me this time around but never once i think of quit writing this until this is finished i hope you guys would understand my situation as it's not easy to get by. Nevertheless i hope you guys are still with me until the very the end of this story which is gonna be a long one. As always i look forward for more reviews and comments regarding the story till next NepReaders! see you in the next Chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

BlackHeart was genuinely angry...angry that she never thought she would see that infamous sword again.

"So you have shown your real motive impostor. And that WEAPON is my proof!" BlackHeart claims that Lily is indeed an impostor which was no surprise her. I mean she encounter a lot of fake CPU's before even Lily came around.

Lily was hurt...because she being seen as a villain right now and she never like it one bit but she has to do it or else her story would end here. Lily bit her lip blaming herself for using such dirty method as BlackHeart kept mocking her. She then notice that both Uni and BlackHeart still hasn't made their move yet. Lily notice that the two CPU's were trembling probably because of her weapon she thought.

"This is my chance." Lily mumbles to herself. She found another escape route behind BlackHeart, the balcony she has only one chance to do it.

"I have a proposal." Lily Spoke to BlackHeart.

Lily brought up a proposal to BlackHeart though she highly doubt it's gonna work but she wanted to at least try it.

"If you let me go there will be no bloodshed here." Lily intended to escape without fighting BlackHeart and her sister.

"Hmph. And kill the others instead? like i would do such a thing." BlackHeart saw through her plan though she misunderstood Lily but she couldn't help it BlackHeart see Lily as a Big threat not only to her nation but the whole Gamindustri.

Meanwhile Uni is still standing there and as Lily guessed she is unable move an inch because seeing the cursed sword again made her remember that "day". Even though they destroyed it but seeing it for the second time gave them chill as if the past is still catching up to present haunting them, reminding them that they cannot escape from it no matter what. The cursed sword that they despise the most is now here again at the present being wield by an impostor(from their perspective view of course). Suddenly Lily felt weak again she doesn't have much share energy within her, she is running out of time and she must act now. Lily took a deep breath and Sigh. "Prepare yourself." She said with a warning tone. BlackHeart was ready and so is Uni who managed to shake off her fear.

Lily took the initiative and quickly dash towards to BlackHeart.

"Sis! Watch out!" BlackSister(Uni) suddenly cry out on her big sister. Uni wanted to shoot but if the impostor dodge it she could hit her sister so she waited for the opportunity.

BlackHeart who is in defensive stance ready to parry Lily's Attack or she thought. Lily slowly disappears as she gets closer but BlackHeart didn't let her guard down she guess that this is one another of her tricks so instead she attack the semi-transparent Lily but failed, Lily already vanish before she could made a clean hit on her.

BlackHeart was left flabbergasted on what just happened. Though she quickly recover from it and started yelling.

"WHERE ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!" BlackHeart shouted.

"Sis! are you okay?" BlackSister(Uni) said with a worry tone.

Uni fly towards to her big sister then check if she okay and was relieved that she was not hurt.

"Don't let you guard down Uni she could still be here hiding somewhere." BlackHeart told her off.

After a while there was no response, BlackHeart and BlackSister(Uni)could no longer felt the Impostor's presence even the cursed sword. "this is bad." BlackHeart shudder at the thought on what's going to happen if the impostor was able to dispatch the other CPU's especially Neptune the most easy target for her.

BlackHeart suddenly remembers something, she missed a very important information which is how did the impostor able to get to her without being notice by anyone in her basilicom? not to mention even the caller was not able to tell the difference between impostor and the real one. Plus how did the Impostor know about PurpleHeart? have she been there before? if so something bad happened in Planeptune.

"Damn i was too late to realize this." BlackHeart cursed herself for letting such a vital information slip by under her nose. but she got no time for that she has to go Planeptune as soon as possible and check the situation there.

"Uni we are going to Planeptune this instant!"

BlackHeart didn't wait for Uni to respond and made a dash to balcony.

"Sis! wait for me!"

BlackHeart and Uni made their way to Planeptune in the hopes they are not too late.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Lastation Border Lily successfully escaped from Lastation CPU's. she gave a long sigh, Lily never thought that this would escalate quickly, and now she consider herself right now as a fugitive well she wouldn't be if she went back to Planeptune but she can't go there. Knowing Neptune she'll convince the other CPU's that Lily is no threat or worse Neptune will have to fight them which Lily wanted to avoid at all cost.

"Still..." Lily recalls what happened earlier "I'm surprised that they would fall for such a simple trick." she look at the cursed sword she is carrying "it's not even a real deal."

Lily's plan was to scare BlackHeart and her sister in the hopes they would flinch or fall back a little by using a replica of the curse sword it work but the result is not what she hope for.

"Hmm what to do now..." Lily had time to ponder over on what she would do next though like before she has limited options to choose from. But she knew what option she would take.

"I guess i should go back where i came from huh." Lily flew up and went to her destination.

* * *

Back to BlackHeart and Uni who reach Planeptune and went straight to the Basilicom to check situation.

"Neptune!" BlackHeart barged in. what she saw there was...a normal daily routine scene for Planeptune CPU's

"Yikes! gosh Noire you really got me there." Neptune was caught by surprise by BlackHeart(Noire)'s sudden entry.

Noire quickly check the surroundings if there is anything off...and there was nothing, all things are normal you could say that nothing really happened. The tension surrounding Noire was gone the moment she saw Neptune was safe and unharmed.

"(This is not the time to be relieved she is still out there.)" Noire then remembers that they are still not out of the woods yet she has to discuss this with someone.

"Neptune where is Histoire?" Noire asked.

A voice a bit far from Neptune spoke.

"What is it Noire? is something the matter?" Histoire came in just in time Noire needed her.

"Nice timing Histoire, i want to talk you about something...alone." Noire said with a serious tone.

"I see...please then come to my room we'll talk there." Histoire left the room then followed her.

Neptune wondered what is up with Noire wanted to talk with Histoire all of a sudden but she thought that it's probably something boring...for her that is, so she never bothered following them.

after arriving to Histoire's room, Noire didn't waste anymore time and went on to the topic.

"Histoire we have a crisis. There is a Fake CPU hiding in Gamindustri."

"Fake CPU? what do you mean?" A question mark appeared above Histoire's head.

"The imposter named herself as LilacHeart and she is carrying THAT curse sword and she plans to kill all of CPU's"

Histoire now knows what LilacHeart intended to do thanks to Noire but something is amiss if she really plans to kill all of the CPU's Lily could have done it without yesterday but she didn't, Histoire pondered on what's really going on Lily's mind. But that can wait for now.

"What do you plan to do Noire?" Histoire thinks that Noire must have thought of plan for this current situation.

"I...don't want the other CPU's to get involve in this so i'll personally deal with this along with Uni." Noire proposed an idea.

"But why?" Histoire didn't like the idea she prefer all the CPU's to work together instead of doing alone(well technically not alone but you get the idea).

"If all of us went there and fail who would protect Gamindustri from her?" Noire said her point.

which is true if all CPU's really went there and all perished no one is gonna stop LilacHeart. Plus Noire and the other CPU's doesn't know how strong she is, Noire thought she got lucky that she has been spared and was given a chance to relay this to Histoire which she did so.

"I see then i won't stop you." Histoire gave in to Noire's suggestion.

"But." Histoire wasn't about to let it go just yet.

"Promise me that you will retreat when things really get worse."

"I'm sure Neptune and the others will be sad if you and Uni were gone."

"Hmph...Alright i promise." Noire couldn't help but pout a little despite that she was glad that Histoire was worried about her.

"And oh one more thing. Don't tell anyone about this especially not Neptune of all people unless it's really necessary."

Noire knew that if Neptune knows about this she would probably join in and help her out but not this time she doesn't want Neptune to get involve in this.

"Alright you have my word."

Noire and Uni quickly left without even saying goodbye to Histoire and Neptune.

"I pray for your safety...Noire...Uni." in the end Histoire couldn't told Noire about Lily being in Planeptune yesterday.

* * *

 **Author's Note : Hello Haruna here it's been a while sorry for the delay hope you guys are still enjoying my first FanFiction i gotta admit even i didn't expect this i'm kinda surprised at myself though my writing skills is still bad as you can see please pay don't much attention to it. Anyways i hope to see you guys at the next chapter see you NepReaders!**


	9. Chapter 9

Back to our Protagonist.

"Hmmm...now that i'm here what should i do?" Lily now arrived to her destination(Virtua Plains) and already planted her remaining Nep Barriers thinking of what to do next but then suddenly she remembered something.

"I wonder why i couldn't sense Noire's Share Energy from her..." Lily ponders on how is it not possible, i mean she was able to sense Neptune's but not Noire's. "No...this is not the time to think about it. there are other important matters at hand." Lily needs to find a way to keep on a low profile so she won't be noticed by the other CPU's especially Noire that is currently hunting her down right now. Then a crazy idea came up something she could use to her advantage and first time in her life. Though she wonders if she can pull it off, to them it's only natural but for Lily it's not.

"Guess i'll try and find out if i can or not."

you guys might be wondering about what her idea is right? well it's a very simple thing to do...the idea is called 'turning herself into a **_human_** simple right? of course not. Lily is not capable of doing such thing if you guys recall from early chapter Lily had no idea about a CPU having a human form at all which is why she was surprised about Neptune not being able to feel their share energy until she got close to her.

And so Lily tries to concentrate and visualize about on how would she look like if she has a human form. she recalls the appearance of Neptune and Noire, their appearance caught her attention the most compared to their sisters though she considers them too. Suddenly a small light starts to circle around her.

after a full minute of concentration the light vanish and...she failed, Lily was not able to transform(?) or rather disguise herself as a human.

"Well...at the very least i tried right?" Lily said to no one.

After the failed attempt Lily ponders on what else she can do to hide herself for a while. She can use her 'invisibility' earlier though she may hide her appearance but she cannot hide her Share Energy from them. Sooner or later she will be found out unless she kept on moving here and there but that would be reckless and inefficient for her or she can just train herself just in case. But there was no need for her to choose since she already made her decision.

"Guess i'll have to do it now when i have the chance who knows when will Noire find me." Lily then starts her training without delay.

*Insert time skip effect here*

few hours have passed...

Lily finished her training early than she expected probably because there aren't too many enemies on her vicinity as she couldn't go far because the other CPU's might notice her which spells trouble for Lily.

"Guess i'll call it a day for now."

Even though she said that, Lily won't take any second chances for she felt that they are getting close in finding her as she can almost feel their presence. So Lily decides to prepare herself for the upcoming battle...

"I won't run this time."

* * *

Meanwhile Noire and Uni went to every single dungeon they know in Gaminindustri but still no luck in finding LilacHeart.

"Sis...it's getting late i think we should continue this tomorrow." Uni suggested to return Lastation and rest for the day. But Noire remained silent not minding her sister's voice still focused on finding the fake CPU.

Noire was starting to lose hope until she saw something shining from afar near the Planeptune.

"What is that?...could it be..." Noire felt that the light is calling out to her so she didn't waste any more time and went straight to it. Leaving Uni behind again.

"Sis! wait up!"

after a while Noire and Uni saw a figure a humanoid figure as Noire expected she finally found LilacHeart of all the place she has been hiding Noire felt that LilacHeart mocked her for thinking that she would hide in a dungeon(even though she didn't)she landed few distance away from LilacHeart thinking that she must have laid some traps near as a precaution.

LilacHeart speaks "You're finally here i was expecting for you to come."

"After doing something like that earlier who wouldn't?" Noire replied.

Lily intend to persuade Noire one last time, she wants to avoid fighting her and Uni as well. Lily is clearly at disadvantage right now defeating them is impossible for Lily even with the training she did just a while ago.

Both Noire and Uni ready themselves for battle Lily also prepares herself but not in battle stance yet.

"Is there really no other way Lady BlackHeart? There is no reason for us to fight." Lily pleaded.

Noire glares at LilacHeart "Showing me THAT weapon gives us a reason to fight!"

"Then if i get rid of that weapon will you reconsider?"

It's a tempting proposal for Noire but it's too good to be true she honestly doubts her.

"As if you would do that." Noire thinks Lily was bluffing.

Lily didn't want to waste such opportunity so she brought up the weapon.

"!" Both Noire and Uni stepped back thinking that LilacHeart would start attacking them but to their surprised she didn't, even more surprising for them is that LilacHeart actually thrown away her weapon but Noire didn't let her guard down just yet.

"Is this enough to convince you?" Lily asked.

This is good chance for Noire(and Uni) to get rid of LilacHeart as she is totally defenseless right now. But for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I think we should finish her off while we still can Sis." Uni suggested to Noire.

Uni is right Noire shouldn't waste an opportunity like this but there are some things she wants to know about her.

"No...we'll capture and question her." Noire spoke.

Uni was not happy about Noire's answer but she trust her nevertheless.

Noire then looks at LilacHeart "All right it's settled. You should be grateful that we don't have to fight."

Lily was relief hearing that though she doubt that Noire would let her go so easily.

"BUT! i'll have you in my custody." Noire added.

As Lily expected, Noire wouldn't let someone like her go not to mention that, she is a dangerous individual for Noire. But nevertheless Lily accepted it as this is better outcome than fighting her or rather them.

"I understand." Lily gave in.

Noire didn't expect LilacHeart would be willing to accept her condition so easily, again this is way too easy for her. she thought that LilacHeart would demand something but she guess she was expecting too much from her.

Lily thought it was over all they have to do now is to take her to the "prison" for questioning but little did she know that Noire was up to something.

"I'm not satisfied with this..." Noire spoked.

"I beg your pardon?" Lily was not able to hear it well as she was a bit far from her but she felt it was not a good sign for her.

"What do you mean Sis?" Uni asked with a worried tone.

"Don't you get it Uni? this is way too easy for us." Noire replied to Uni's question.

Uni was not sure what she meant but she too felt that this situation is way too convenient,, for them it's a rare encounter.

"What should we do then? test her or something?" Uni asked again.

Uni just gave Noire an idea on how to satisfy herself and it something we all know(i think?)...

"Hey you! what's your name again? LilacHeart?" Noire shouted at Lily.

"Yes...why do you ask?" Lily replied.

"You wouldn't mind sparring with us would you?" Noire suggested an idea where she can test Lily's abilities while also satisfy herself through fighting at the same time. It's like hitting two birds with one stone.(as most CPU you have known in this series they love to fight as a way to compete with one another. Don't worry it's not like one of those type situation they had to fight to the death and all, that's overrated if you ask me.)*ahem* back to the situation at hand. Lily was not expecting that "though then again this is Noire we are talking about" she thought to herself. So Lily decide to go along with it.

"I don't mind but i have no other weapon with me aside from that." Lily points out the weapon she discarded earlier.

"Is that all?" Noire replied. "Then i can provide you that." she added.

Luckily Noire has a spare sword with her(don't ask me why how she got it).

"Then, you have no reason not to spar with us then?".

"y-yes o-of course." Lily was stammering as she replied. Well she also didn't expect that Noire would really give her or rather lend her a weapon(sword) for now that is.

"Do i really have to fight the two of you?"

"Got a problem with that?" Noire's was getting suspicious of Lily's behavior but she didn't paid much attention to it.

"No not really...just that..." Lily wanted to finish of what she wanted to say but decided not to as it's not important.

"Just what?" Noire was curious.

"It's nothing important. Let's just get this over with." Lily swings her sword in front of her and wants to avoid being questioned further and decides to get it over.

"If you say so." Noire readies herself again for battle along with Uni. "You better give us a good fight, You hear?!" Noire shouted.

And thus their sparring sesssion has begun.

* * *

 **Author's Comment : Been so long since i updated my story how you guys been? are you guys still with me? i hope you are, anyways i promised to finish this story no matter how long will it takes(or months/years) until then stay with me as i finish what i started. Haruna out**


End file.
